Pokemon Ranger: Shadows of the fall
by Scrollwork
Summary: Pokemon Ranger Kuro investigates the plans of Team Galactic, and reunites with a lost love, while meeting some familiar faces along the way. *All chapters updated*
1. Prologue

**Hello, this is my first Pokemon story. Please review, and let me know what I could do to make it better. I hope that you enjoy it. Thank you.**

* * *

Pokemon Ranger: Shadows of the Fall

Prologue

The clouds hung overhead. The grey masses moving across the sky like ominous harbingers of fate. The day seemed as just another day at the facility. Team Galactic Scientists and Grunts were moving about their business as usual. The facility was issued for Pokemon research. Not the kind that you would find in a normal laboratory, but one in which the poaching and enslavement of Pokemon were of a primary concern. How to do it, that is. That was where our hero came in.

The laboratories located inside the facility were massive, and dark, filled with machinery of all kinds. Machinery, with which, to experiment on Pokemon. The machines themselves were large monstrosities, lining the walls, going from metallic floor to metallic ceiling. The lights were off, leaving only buttons, dials, and diodes to provide a mere deathly glow in the blackness.

The door to the room opened, and through it came some scientists, followed by grunts. The scientists were carrying Pokeballs. No doubt for research of a horrific kind. Lights in the room came to life as they entered. Scientists began to flip switches, and turn dials, bringing monitors to life, as well. They placed the Pokemon on a grey, steel laboratory table. Taking one Pokeball from the tray, they positioned it into a machine. The Pokemon was released into a large glass tube. It was a little Bidoof.

"Now we shall see if this new device is fully operational. If this works as planned, we will have no trouble in capturing the Pokemon we need."

"Bidoof." The Bidoof clawed the glass tube as it furiously tried to get out.

"Now," the head scientist said. A lab assistant pressed a few buttons on a grey console. Generator probes slid out of the ceiling. Purple bolts shot down from above, striking the Bidoof and causing it to scream in agonizing pain. The Bidoof continued to fight the rays, but it began to tire, and eventually gave up. The Bidoof stood up, its eyes glowing a sinister purple, its brown fur standing on end.

"Release it," ordered the scientist. The tube slid upwards, allowing the Bidoof to come forward. It took a few steps towards the Galactic Scientists, then let out a hideous screech and fell over, twitching and convulsing in apparent death throws.

"Failure! Again!" cried the head scientist. He slammed his hands down onto the laboratory table. Calling back the creature into its Pokeball, he turned towards the others. "We will just have to try again tomorrow. Possibly with something a little less pathetic. Schedule the next batch for testing."

The group of grunts and scientists turned and walked away. The door to the laboratory shut behind them. The lights once again dimmed, leaving the room in the haze of lit diodes. The atrocity did not go unseen, though. A pair of eyes was watching from within an overhanging air vent. The dark blue eyes stared in disbelief at what had just occurred. How could they have done that to the Bidoof? There had to be something done. Screws at the corners of the air vent began to undo themselves, as if by some unseen force. Which in reality, was a magnetic screwdriver. The screws fell out one by one, as the vent cover was slid off. The cover was pulled into the vent and disappeared into the hole. A small mirror on a collapsible stick came out of the duct. It revolved around, scanning the entire room. Having satisfactorily done so, it as well was pulled back into the vent. A shadowy figure in dark clothing slid out of the air vent and to the floor. Cautiously, it moved over to the console.

"Now, just to find out what they are doing here," a deep voice whispered. He slipped a small black cord into the computer port, and plugged the other end into what appeared to be a small handheld object. The screen lit up, reflecting off of his black hair. "Downloading information, now."

The progress was shown on a bar. Ten percent, twenty percent, thirty percent. Footsteps were heard coming down the hallway. The figure turned his head, directing his blue eyes to the doorway. There was no time left. The progress bar was still moving slowly. Sixty percent. The figure took out a Pokeball and prepared to throw it. The footsteps stopped, a shuffling was heard as the person most likely was searching through pockets for the key card. At ninety-nine percent, it stalled. The light on the access panel turned green and the door opened. In stepped the guard. He walked over to the table and looked around.

"The professor said that the Pokeballs were here, strange. He must have taken them with him, and forgot."

The guard tuned back, and exited the room. While just above, the cover was being placed back onto the vent. The figure crawled silently through the shafts, until he reached the room of his destination. The figure leapt out of the duct, and landed silently on the floor once again. He moved down the grey hallway, being careful not to make too much noise on the metal floor. _Where did they get that much metal?_ he thought, as he made his way down to the next room. Tip-toeing to an intersecting hallway, he was forced to stop, as a pair of guards walked past. Luckily, they were too busy conversing to notice him, and they walked right by. He shook his head at their incompetence, and continued down the hall. Being as careful as possible, he moved past the cameras placed around the facility. He reached a corner with a moving camera. Timing himself, he ducked beneath as it rotated around. They would not have know he was ever there. He would have preferred staying in the air ducts, but unfortunately, they didn't reach the room he needed to access. On the other hand, he did, in fact, have the layout of the facility memorized, as per his mission directives.

He crept over to the guard post and quickly dispatched the two guards, before they could pull out their Pokeballs. He pulled a device out of the pack at his side, placing it on the access panel, lights flashed and notes rang as the device decoded the lock. The lock detached and the door slid open. He slipped inside; failing to notice one of the guards had fallen onto the large red alarm button on the guard console. The room was large, a storage bay. It housed large generators that powered the entire facility. Taking it down would completely cripple the laboratories within. It would take months to repair. Running amongst the large cylinders that lined the room, he began attaching square devices to the large containers. Setting the clocks on them to three minutes, he crept out of the forest of machinery to hear the sounds of footsteps above him.

"Hold it, right there!" cried a voice.

He turned up to see a dozen Galactic Grunts on the railing above him lead by the head scientist. Several of them had called out Pokemon, as he could see a Charizard, and an Infernape among them. Not being one to like third degree burns, he placed his hands in the air.

"Thought that you could get away, huh?" laughed the head scientist. "I knew something was wrong when those Pokemon went missing in the lab!" He smiled a malevolent smile.

"You Pokemon Rangers are such fools. Going in by yourselves, you can't help but save helpless Pokemon!"

"I guess you're right," the dark haired Ranger said, "We just can't help ourselves." He slowly reached for his device, lowering his arm down.

"Hey! I said don't move!" cried the lead scientist. "Move, and we'll burn you to a crisp!"

The Ranger continued to lower his arm down, calling their bluff, and pulled out small handheld device.

"What is that?" yelled the scientist. "Tell me now!"

"Just an average Pokedex," replied the Ranger, "Nothing special, just like me." Raising the Pokedex into the air, he proceeded to press a button. The alarms started sounding and red lights began to flash throughout the room.

"What is going on here?" asked the lead scientist.

"The Pokemon have all been freed from their confines, sir!" a grunt came in yelling.

"You! Just who are you?"

Staring him down with his dark cerulean eyes, he responded, "Just a Pokemon Ranger, but if you must know, they call me Kuro." The numbers on the devices scattered throughout the room counted down to nothing. Zero. There proceeded to be a large flash followed by combustion of the machinery. The facility was being sucked up in flames.

"What are you waiting for? Get him!" yelled the distraught head scientist. The Pokemon and grunts began to converge on the Ranger.

"My apologizes, but I must be on my way." Kuro turned and ran towards the remnants of the wall that had been destroyed by the explosions. Running outside, he darted towards the cliff face. He ran as fast as he could, the Charizard flew towards him, shooting down upon him. The ground burst around him, rock flying everywhere. Kuro breathed hard, trying to outrun the giant Pokemon. The Infernape was beginning to catch up to him, as well. Even the swiftest of humans couldn't outrun Pokemon such as them. Infernape grasped at his leg, pulling him down. With him on the ground, Inferape slammed its fists down, trying to crush him. Twisting and turning, he dodged as best he could. The Infernape reared back, fire welling up in its mouth. He saw that he was to be finished off with an Ember. Rolling back, he kicked both of his boots into the ape Pokemon's face, causing him to whip backwards. Using the momentum, he pushed off with his legs, tumbling in reverse. On his back, the Infernape couldn't stop his Ember. Bolts of fire flew skyward, almost hitting Charizard, forcing it to swerve out of the way. Free of the Infernape, Kuro began running once again. The Charizard swirling up above began to take chase. The Charizard swooped down, letting loose a Flamethrower. Trying to dodge it, Kuro was hit in the shoulder, the jacket he was wearing burnt, with the flesh beneath singed. The smell of flesh filled his nostrils. Pokemon firing at him, and Galactic Grunts chasing him, he proceeded to leap off the cliff.

Freefalling, he took out a Pokeball and threw it into the air, "Go, Staraptor!" Out came an extremely large bird, which latched onto Kuro and began flying away. He winced at the pain in his shoulder.

"It's a good thing you're larger than an average Staraptor," he said, petting its talons. "Good girl."

As the factory burned in the distance, one could hear the disgruntled shouting of "Kuro!"

**Hello, thank you, for reading. I know that you probably are reading for Cynthia, and she will be appearing in a few chapters. I just need to set up the main character. I implore you continue reading, it will get much better, and the plot will thicken. I promise.**


	2. Chapter 1

Pokemon Ranger: Shadows of the Fall

Chapter 1

There are many beautiful and mysterious things in the world. Especially the wonderful beings called 'Pokemon'. These magnificent creatures co-exist with humans, living, learning, and loving. The connection between humans and Pokemon is a very important one. So important, in fact, that there are those who dedicate their lives to protecting the balance of the world, and maintaining the relationship between both people, and Pokemon. They are called, simply, Pokemon Rangers.

It was a sunny day in Sinnoh, there loomed in the middle of Hearthome City, a large, grey building. Made of steel, and concrete, it stretched far above the rest of the city. A gigantic Pokeball was etched into the side of it, letting everyone in the vicinity know what it was. On the bottom floor, large glass doors slid open, to allow people and Pokemon to come and go. There were those in casual wear, business suits, long coats, and short jackets, many on them in reds and blacks. Footsteps could be heard across the marble floor of the main lobby, the clicking of black leather boots echoed off of the walls. A young man in a red jacket, with a long-sleeved, black V-neck beneath it, and black pants, walked up to the front desk.

"Hello," he said in a deep voice, "Ranger Kuro, checking in." He swiped his identification card along the table. The table beeped, and the clerk looked up.

"Yes… um, they are waiting for you upstairs." She was blushing furiously, and gestured to the elevator. "T-thank you, for checking in…"

"Thank you, very much, miss." Kuro then headed towards the large steel elevator doors. They opened, letting him inside.

"Top floor, please," he said, the lift began to proceed upward. A few moments later, the elevator doors opened. He stepped out, and into the office. Coming to the middle on the room, stopping over the centre of a large Pokeball in marble on the floor, he stood with his hands clasped behind his back.

"Hello, Chief."

An elderly gentleman turned around, silhouetted by the light coming in from the large windows of the office, and glared at him. "Ah, Kuro, good timing, we just finished examining the Pokemon that you brought in earlier."

"How are they?" he asked, sternly.

"They're doing well, if you really care to know."

"Of course, I do," he replied, stiffly.

The Chief let out a laugh. "Relax; I know that you care about Pokemon, even if you never show it. I was the one who told you to focus on the mission, after all.

He sat down behind a large oak office table, in a large leather chair. "Take a look at the screen, Kuro."

A large screen appeared, and lit up. Statistics about the Pokemon were displayed on the wall.

"The Pokemon were being used to test a new Team Galactic mind control program."

"The question is, are they using it on normal Pokemon, or are they planning to use it on special Pokemon?" Kuro asked, turning back to the chief. "If it's normal Pokemon, we could just let the normal authorities handle it, I'm sure that Officer Jenny could take care of it, by herself."

"That may be, Kuro, yet if it covers a large amount of Pokemon, and if it has to do with any legendary Pokemon, then it falls under our jurisdiction. Remember, we are responsible to keep up Human-Pokemon relations so that there is peace between our two worlds."

"What would you like me to do, Chief?"

"I need you to find out what Team Galactic is trying to do, using the mind control technology. All we know is what they are using. Not for what reason they are using it. It is a situation of national security."

"They could be plotting to take over the world, just like Team Rocket was. Maybe they're taking control of the Pokemon and are planning to make an army, to take it by force."

"That's what I want you to find out. See what they are up to, if it's something big, then I want you to report in, then I will send backup, and you will stop them."

"Roger that, Chief, I'll find out what they are up to."

"Good, good. Now, get to work. Dismissed."

Kuro bowed to his commander, and replied with, "Yes, sir."

As he turned away, he heard the gruff voice, again. "How's the shoulder?"

Turning back, he simply bowed and said, "It's working fine, sir. It won't get in the way."

He walked over to the elevator and the door closed behind him. "Lobby, please." The elevator descended to the main area of the building. Exiting the lift, he made his way across the centre on the lobby, where two eyes and flushed cheeks watched him walk by.

"H-have a nice day!" cried the clerk at the head counter.

Turning to the young lady, Kuro smiled. "Thank you, very much. You do, as well."

"T-thank you! Kuro san…" She was now blushing furiously, and fumbling with her hands in front of her.

Turning around, he walked towards the entrance and left.

"Kuro… kun." She smiled after his form retreated out the door.

Kuro proceeded to walk down the street towards the Pokemon Center. He walked down through the gorgeous city streets of Hearthome. She was a beautiful city; some would argue the most beautiful. It was the place 'where hearts touch each other'. Everyone wanted to live there, it was a centre of commerce, and was home to many families. It was a city built when Human and Pokemon both, gathered to live in peace. That was the entire reason that Pokemon Ranger Headquarters was built there. He could see Amity Square in the distance. He would go there often, at one time. Then, he wasn't alone. As he passed by the stores, he looked into the windows. He saw many things, a butcher, a ramen store, a fishmonger. He passed by the local Pokemon Fan Club, and the Poffin House. He continued walking down the street and saw a jewellery store. He suddenly realised that he was in the expensive, shopping district of the city. The large doors of the Persian & Co. loomed before him. He looked in the windows, at the gorgeous layouts, lined with signature blues. There before him were beautiful jewels, jewellery made from Fire Stones, Moon Stones, Corsola horn, and then he saw a simple wedding band for sale, on display. The sight brought many thoughts to his mind, among them, one that brought a small smile to his face.

"Cynthia…"

Smiling, he turned away from the window, putting his hands in his pockets. He continued on his way to the Pokemon Center. He had a misty look in his eyes.

…

When he made it to the Pokemon Center, with its giant sign in the shape of a 'P' above on the roof. He walked through the entrance. At the counter he was met by the lovely Nurse Joy. She was clad in her cute nurse's uniform, hair up, with her two signature loops hanging down, standing behind a console.

"Hello, and welcome to the Pokemon Center, Kuro-kun! Would you like to rest your Pokemon?"

"Hello, and yes, I would like that, very much." He proceeded to give her his Pokeballs.

She turned to the machine, flipping her beautiful pink hair around, and placed the Pokemon in it.

"One moment please…" The machine lit up and several lights flashed on the console. Five notes then played in the air. "All done! Here you go!" Nurse Joy said, as she handed Kuro back the Pokemon.

"Thank you, Nurse Joy." He placed his Pokeballs in his pouch. "How are things?"

"Oh, they're wonderful, Kuro-kun!" She turned to a large pink Pokemon. "Don't you agree, Chansey?"

The Chansey smiled, responding, "Chanse, chanse!

Kuro nodded in acknowledgement. "Hello, Chansey."

"Chansey!"

"What about that young man you talked about, Nurse Joy?" he asked. "The one that wouldn't leave you alone?"

"Oh, you mean, the breeder?"

"Yes."

Nurse Joy tapped a finger to her lips, thoughtfully. "After his Croagunk dragged him away, I haven't seen him since."

"I see." He put his hands in his pockets. "I should get going. I have a mission to do."

Nurse Joy smiled at him. "Okay, Kuro-kun. Remember, you owe me a dinner, sometime."

"You didn't beat me _that_ badly."

"I still beat you."

Kuro sighed. "Fine, but later, all right?"

"Okay," She said, happily.

"Good-bye, Joy."

"Bye!"

As he turned to walk away, he heard Nurse Joy calling after him.

"You know, you'd be more handsome if you smiled more!"

He rarely had much to smile about. He waved over his shoulder. "Good-bye, Joy."

"Have a nice day!" She waved to him.

"You, as well," he responded. He walked silently out the door. Kuro needed to find any leads on Team Galactic that he could. He walked down to where one could always find information, the local drinking establishment.

It was a three-story tall, brown-roofed building. It was nestled between two taller structures, a light-brown building, and a grey building. There was a large sign, stating 'Bar' in green lettering. Kuro reached the brown doors, located beneath a concrete overhang, jutting out of the front of the building. It had two orbs perched atop its front corners. He entered the bar, looking around for the local information posts. The inside was as nice, and clean as the outside. It had a friendly atmosphere, with wooden tables, and chairs, situated around the main part of the room. The long bar, with the barkeep behind it, stretched along the back. He saw the usual suspects. Then, he saw what he was looking for. There was a pair of Galactic grunts sitting at the bar, seeming to be enjoying themselves. They were obvious with their matching grey and black uniforms, with their dubious choice in hairstyle. He sat down next to them and ordered a drink. The barkeep knew him, and had the drink ready before he sat down. Those paying attention quietly moved away, fearing trouble. He was listening carefully for any hints of information.

"We're going to be at the top of Team Galactic!" one of the grunts said.

"How is that? Are you going to do something big?" Kuro asked, looking over from his drink.

"Hah! We are going to catch one of them legendary Pokemon!" boasted the other grunt.

"How are you supposed to do that?"

"Why should we tell you? Wait, you're a Ranger!"

"There's no way we're telling you!" They got up from their chairs.

Kuro stood up and took a sip of his drink. "Are you sure about this? You might not want to go up against a Ranger."

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the barkeep give him a look that implied, 'Don't mess up the place too much, Kuro'. Looking over, he raised an eyebrow that said, 'It's up to them'.

"You don't look so tough." One of the grunts smirked.

"Look…" Kuro said, shaking his head, "if I win, then you let me know what you are up to."

"And, if you lose?"

"Whatever you want."

"Give us all your Pokemon, a Ranger's Pokemon would sure come in handy in furthering the cause." The grunts took out Pokeballs, and threw them in the middle of the floor. "Go! Golbat!"

The Golbats appeared in front of them. "Wing Attack!" the grunts cried. The Golbats swooped at Kuro with great speed. He rolled and dodged them. Pulling out a Pokeball, he threw it.

"Go, Luxray, battle position!" The Luxray appeared before them, clad in blue and black fur; it shook its short mane. "Crunch, now!" The Luxray lunged at a Golbat and bit its wing, then threw it to the ground.

"Now, Golbat! Poison Fang!" The other remaining Golbat swooped towards Luxray and attacked.

"Luxray! Dodge!" The Luxray jumped out of the way and stood ready. "Spark!"

Luxray charged up, covering its body in blue electricity, and rammed into the Golbat, knocking it into the wall.

"Looks as though I win. Good girl," Kuro said, Luxray walking up to him, swaying her star-tipped tail back and forth, elegantly.

"No chance!" The grunt took out another Pokeball, but a Pokeball flew through the air and hit him in the hand causing the grunt to drop his. It flew back to Kuro.

"No, no, no," Kuro said waving his finger at the two grunts. "It's over."

The grunts went running at Kuro, but he punched one in the face with his right hand, and kicked the other in the stomach. They went stumbling back across the room. Kuro walked up to them, lying amongst the wrecked chairs and tables. He gave the barkeep an apologetic look.

"Now, where were we?" He picked one of the grunts up and shook him. "What is your plan?"

"Not telling."

"Does it have something to do with the new mind control system for Pokemon?"

"You know about that?"

"Yes."

"Darkrai," the grunt whispered.

"What?"

"We're trying to capture Darkrai."

"Why? Where?"

"I-I don't know! They didn't tell us!"

Kuro dropped the grunt on the ground. He made sure to have the manager bill headquarters of the damages. He'd file it under 'work expenses'. As he left the bar, he told the barman to call the authorities. Standing outside, he had a troubled look.

Something was wrong. What did they want with Darkrai?


	3. Chapter 2

Pokemon Ranger: Shadows of the Fall

Chapter 2

Kuro was wandering the streets later that night, thinking of what it was that Team Galactic would want with Darkrai. He walked down the sidewalk, beneath the streetlamps lining the way.

"What could it be?" he wondered aloud. "What is it that Team Galactic wants to do?"

He continued walking until he got to Amity Park. He looked over at the city skyline. It was beautiful and peaceful. He then looked up at the stars.

"Beautiful, just like the stars in the night sky, Cynthia." He turned toward the pathway and began to walk again. "Someday, I'll come back to Celestic Town, and I'll be with you again. Just as I promised. If you'll have me, that is."

He suddenly had a worried expression on his face. "Right now, I have to find out what Team Galactic is up to. What does Darkrai have to do with anything?"

He decided to look around town, to see if there was any information on the streets. He tried talking to people on the street, canvassing the area. He was coming up with nothing. It seemed that no one knew what Team Galactic was up to. Other than the stray rumors and gossip, he had nothing much else to go on. It seemed that Galactic was trying to band others to their cause, whatever that was. Something about creating 'peace'.

"We'll see what comes of that, but the thing is, what are they taking other people's Pokemon for? Could it have to do with them trying to capture Darkrai?"

Kuro continued to walk along the streets, contemplative. Past the Pokemon Center, past the endless buildings, past the contest hall, past the Poffin house. He stopped by the police department where Officer Jenny was sure to still be working at that late hour. The department itself was rather non-descript, large enough to house the officers needed to service the city. Though, he never thought that there was enough crime to keep them busy. He entered, walking past the work desks of the other officers, making his way up the stairs, to where the higher ranking officers had their own offices. He came up to a door at the end of the hall. Dusting himself off, he raised his hand, knocking on her door.

"Come in!" said a sweet, yet demanding voice. Kuro entered, not sure if she were in the mood for talking. There, standing in the office, was a woman of moderate hight, with long green hair, with a lovely figure and face.

"Hello, Officer Jenny."

"Oh! Ranger Kuro, how nice of you to come by," she responded, straightening out papers. "What can I do for you?"

"Please, call me Kuro." He walked slowly up to her desk.

"Then, you call me Jenny." She smiled at him. "We've known each other long enough for that."

He nodded in agreement, and then looked at her seriously. "It's about the current actions of Team Galactic. I wanted to know if you had heard anything about what they were up to."

"I'm sorry." She shrugged. "Right now, they seem to be involved in campaigning for more members, and taking away people's Pokemon, but nothing else that we can think of. Was there anything you think they could be planning?"

"No, no. I'm just trying to get a fix on what they are up to. I just think that they are planning something big. I don't know what it is, but I have to get to the bottom of it."

Officer Jenny gave a heavy sigh. "I'm sorry; I wish I could have been of more help to you."

Kuro gently put a hand on her arm. "No, you've been a great help."

"Thank you," she responded with a blush, looking at her desk.

"Look, about that time…"

"Don't worry about it," Officer Jenny responded. "I'm sure that you had your reasons." Once again she looked down at her desk. "Whatever those were."

"I'm sorry. I really am," he said, "but things weren't meant to go that far."

"I know, I know, I should have been thinking with my head, not my heart." Jenny sat down in her chair. "But, I guess that I was just trying too hard to keep your attention."

_I can't help but feel sorrow in my heart for her, what happened back then must have been unbelievably hard on her. Although, there was no helping it. Things just happened that way. There's only one thing that I can do right now._

"Would you like to talk about it? How things were left?" Kuro held out his hand to Officer Jenny. "A chance to let your feelings be known."

Jenny looked up from her desk and smiled. She took his hand. "Thank you, let's go." Kuro then helped her up, and led her out of the office.

"I know a wonderful place for a meal…" Jenny said, smiling slightly.

…

Kuro and Officer Jenny were on their way to the restaurant, walking along the street side with streetlights and stores lighting the way. Even though it was late at night, the city was still vibrant and bright. Many couples were walking along, trainers were talking in groups about their Pokemon and the atmosphere was jubilant in Hearthome. Kuro was idly thinking of his mission, as per usual, when Officer Jenny surprised him by sliding her arm into his, as they crossed the street. Even though she still wore her uniform, she seemed much more relaxed while they walked along.

"Jenny…"

"What's wrong? It's a cold night." She smiled, laying her head on his shoulder.

He began to shrug off his jacket, to offer it to her. She gladly, and gratefully, took it. Slipping it on, she zipped it up to the top. Instead of being content with what she had, she proceeded to still grasp onto his arm, once again laying her head on his shoulder. Kuro swallowed.

"You were out of town, for a while."

"I had a mission," he apologized. "Actually, I had a few, one right after another."

"It's fine," she replied, "You're here, now."

It was an uncommon sight for the city, having its most dedicated and stalwart protector smiling and as giddy as a Chansey. Her happy moment was merely that, a moment, when they heard a noise coming from an alleyway.

"Donphan, no!"

Both Kuro and Officer Jenny took a moment to look at one another, and then ran to where the sound was coming from. They ran into the alleyway to come across a young man being assaulted by no-good-thugs. By the looks of their clothes, they were Galactic Grunts and they were, as usual, up to nothing good.

"What are you doing?" Jenny clenched her fists, and took an authoritative stance, ready to make a move if necessary.

"Nothing, this guy here was just offering to donate his Pokemon to the cause." One of the grunts smiled.

"They're trying to take my Pokemon, help me!" cried the trainer.

"Leave him alone." Kuro got into a ready stance, should something bad occur.

"What are you going to do about it?" asked the other grunt, pulling out a Pokeball.

He turned towards the boy. "Leave, now."

The boy quickly recalled his Donphan, rushing out into the street.

"Look… this doesn't have to come to violence." Kuro held his hands up defensively.

"You don't know who this is, do you?" cried Officer Jenny, pointing directly at Kuro. "Kuro is the top Pokemon Ranger in Sinnoh!"

"Oh, really?" the first grunt incredulously asked.

"No, I'm not…"

"Yes, you are, stop being so modest!"

"You sound like a fangirl when you say that, Jenny."

"No, I don't…" The blush was evident on her face.

"Just give it up, you can't beat us. We're Team Galactic!"

"Look…" said Kuro, "You don't want to do this, especially in front of a lady."

"Where? I don't see a lady!" The other grunt smiled.

"Excuse me?" cried Officer Jenny. "_I'm_ a lady!"

"Jenny, they're not worth it." Kuro grabbed her hand. She was immediately quieted.

The grunts looked at each other, nodded, and pulled out Pokeballs. Before they had a chance to throw them, a spinning Pokeball knocked them out of the grunts' hands.

"Oww! What's the big idea?" yelled a grunt.

"As I said, you two are not worth it."

"How about me? Do you think that I am worth a try?"

They all turned towards the source of the voice. Above them, on the top of the small building that created one wall of the alley, was a young man. He seemed to be the age of Kuro. He wore a long black cape, and had thorny black hair. He leapt down into the alleyway in front of the two grunts, his cape fluttering about him. He also seemed to wear a Team Galactic uniform.

"It's Team Galactic's Shooting Star!" cried one of the grunts.

"It's you!" cried Officer Jenny.

"Comet…" Growling, Kuro took out a Pokeball and threw it out in between Comet and him. Out came Luxray. "Luxray, battle position."

"Luxray, Discharge!" yelled Kuro. Luxray leapt forward and fired a jolt of lightning at Comet. Comet easily flipped over the heads of Kuro and Officer Jenny to end up standing behind them. The bolt hit the wall between the grunts. Twisting around, Kuro yelled out, "Discharge, again!"

This time, the lightning shot straight at Comet. He merely held out his hand and absorbed it into his black glove. He called to the grunts. "Get out of here."

The grunts ran past Kuro and Officer Jenny, and when Officer Jenny tried to run after them, Kuro motioned for her to stop. They continued to run out of the alleyway and out of sight.

"Nice try, Kuro. But, it looks as though you'll have to try _much_ harder than that!" The grin on his face was irritating to Kuro.

"Luxray! Crunch!" Luxray ran and jumped at Comet, trying to get him within her mandibles, but Comet delivered a hard kick to the face of Luxray, causing her to be thrown back to the ground. Kuro clenched his fists.

"Since you, Officer Jenny, and I are so well acquainted from before, I'll make this quick and finish you off, now." Throwing two Pokeballs into the air, Comet cried out, "Geodude! Onix! Come out!"

There was a flash of light and Geodude flexed its arms, while the large Onix appeared, smashing the walls of the alley. Geodude looked sturdy and strong. Onix was gigantic, its body smooth and darker than black, showing its great age.

"Onix, Slam! Geodude, Rock Throw! Crush them, both!"

Geodude threw a gigantic boulder; it headed directly at Officer Jenny. Knowing what he had to do, Kuro tackled her out of the way.

"Are you all right?" They simultaneously said to each other, blushing.

"Now's not the time to worry about that," Kuro said, helping her up. Just at that moment, Onix rushed forward to do a Slam move on the two. Large pieces of the buildings were being broken off due to the great size and strength of the Onix. Pushing Jenny out of the way, Kuro was hit full force by the Slam.

"Kuro!" Officer Jenny was furious. Tossing out a Pokeball, she shouted, "Go! Arcanine! Protect Kuro!" Out of the Pokeball came flames and a flash of light. Standing there was a fiery-orange hound with white tufts of fur all over its body.

Now, it was Jenny's turn to protect Kuro.


	4. Chapter 3

Pokemon Ranger: Shadows of the Fall

Chapter 3

Kuro lay there on the ground, breathing heavily from the impact only moments before. Officer Jenny threw out a Pokeball with as much ferocity as she could manage.

"Go, Arcanine! Protect Kuro!" The Pokeball burst open in a blast of piercing bright light. An orange beast with black stripes and white tufts of fur stood, proudly standing tall. It saw that Officer Jenny was in a situation, and immediately slid into a fighting stance. It growled loudly and bared its brilliant white fangs.

"Arcanine, quickly, use Bite on Geodude!" Arcanine growled, and leapt at Geodude. Biting onto its arm, Arcanine landed on the ground and began shaking its captive in earnest.

"Geodude! Geodude!" it cried as it was released into a wall. "Geodude, dude," it whined as it rubbed the top of its sore head. It looked over to its master to attain a command.

"Geodude! Earthquake, followed by Rollout! Take that Arcanine out, now!"

The Geodude slammed its fists into the ground, causing the entire alleyway to shake with a low rumble. Officer Jenny tried her best to stay on her own two feet, while Kuro began to stir on the ground. Arcanine growled loudly, and awaited its next command. Before Officer Jenny could declare the next step, Comet's Geodude began spinning and flung itself at Jenny's Arcanine. Arcanine was not able to dodge in time, and Geodude smashed into it. It was thrown down the alleyway and crashed into a bricked wall with a loud thud.

"Arcanine!" cried Officer Jenny, spinning around to see her Arcanine struggling to get up. It faltered, and was still.

"What are you going to do now, Jenny?" Comet smirked. "This is just like what happened last time."

Officer Jenny didn't know what to do, she was feeling very alone and unprepared. She only brought one Pokemon with her, and did not expect anything to happen. She looked over to Kuro with a worried look crossing over her face. She looked back at Comet with his Geodude and Onix. She stood there not knowing what to do. Usually, she was on top of everything, and she always knew what to do. She was at the top of her class in the academy, but when it came to an opponent such as Comet, there was nothing that had prepared her to face him. Even if it weren't the first time, she felt as if it were. She felt as if she were a rookie again, fresh on the beat.

"Look at you, standing there… you have no idea of what to do now, do you? Well, just give up and admit to the fact that Team Galactic and I will rule all of Sinnoh, and the world." Comet grinned widely. "Onix! Crush Arcanine!"

Onix slithered up to Arcanine and wrapped itself around the Pokemon. It began to squeeze and crush it. Officer Jenny could hear the bones in her beloved Pokemon cracking, and a horrendous scream echoed in the alleyway.

"Geodude, take Luxray… and rip her head off." Geodude hovered over to Luxray and picked her up. She lay limp in its hands. Geodude grabbed Luxray by the face and began pulling. Luxray fought back by trying to shock Geodude, but it didn't seem to be enough.

"So, you are just another lackey, doing what Team Galactic says. You are nothing but a pawn in their scheme," Jenny replied.

"No, Team Galactic is just the beginning. I have plans that far exceed any expectations. You are just another insignificant little insect in my way. Why don't you just leave your organization and join me. At least, in that way, you will survive."

"There's no way that I am going to give up my oath to protect the people of Hearthome!"

"Silly girl," He shook his head. "I wasn't talking to _you_…"

"Then…" Officer Jenny's eyes widened. "to whom were you speaking?"

Comet pointed past her, into the alley, upwards. Out of the shadows, Staraptor flew; hanging from her talons was Kuro. They flew up overhead, and Kuro let go, calling her back to her Pokeball. He cocked back his fist and sent it flying at the spiky haired man. It was blocked, and Kuro sent a kick to Comet's head, sending him into the wall.

"Are you okay, Jenny?" Kuro threw a Pokeball over his shoulder, while still staring at his enemy. Out of it came a large dark blue colored Pokemon. "Empoleon, battle position!" Kuro yelled out. "Soak Onix and Geodude with Brine!"

The blue penguin turned to the rock Pokemon and fired a large spray of salty water at the group. Both Onix and Geodude were dripping with water, obviously weakened, but they were not deviating from their own commands.

"Luxray! Can you hear me?" Kuro received a right hook from Comet and staggered back. Spinning around he did a back-kick into Comet's stomach, Comet slid back a few feet. "Luxray, use Discharge!"

Luxray opened her eyes and charged herself up. "Luxray!" she cried, as she released large bolts of blue electricity, lighting up the entire area.

"Onix!" Onix cried, releasing Arcanine, while its companion let Luxray go with a screech of "Dude!"

Arcanine, finally released from the grasp of Comet's Onix, dropped to the ground in a heap of wet, slightly singed fur. Officer Jenny rushed up to her wounded Pokemon. Cradling its head in her lap, she looked up at her newly-rediscovered foe. "You almost killed Arcanine!"

Comet shook his head at her. "I wasn't the one to nearly electrocute it."

Kuro turned towards Officer Jenny, an apologetic look on his face. "I'm sorry, Jenny. I had to take the risk. Is Arcanine all right?"

She nodded her head. "Yes, Arcanine's fine."

Comet smirked at the two, thumbing his chin. "Regardless, I would have had Onix crush it, anyway."

Kuro turned back to his opponent. "Comet…"

"Oh, wonderful. I thought that you had forgotten about me, my dearest Kuro."

"Comet!" Kuro sprinted past Jenny towards the black-haired man, but was intercepted by Onix, throwing a body of rock between Kuro and its master. Stopping in his tracks, he put his fists up to defend himself.

"Onix, DragonBreath!" Comet's Onix took in a deep breath, and released a blindingly bright blast of energy, lighting up the entire alleyway.

Kuro lowered his arm once the light faded. Realising that he was still standing, his eyes focused to find a blue figure in front of him. "Empoleon!"

The penguin Pokemon turned towards her master. "Empoleon!"

Even though it was a relatively slow Pokemon, he was lucky that they were resistant to Dragon-Type attacks. A slightly annoyed look on Comet's face denoted that he knew it as well. Comet raised his hand, pointing at the Ranger and his Pokemon.

"Geodude, get them!" Geodude, at its master's command, swooped down. Kuro and Empoleon leapt out of the way, just before the rock Pokemon punched a hole into the ground. "Onix, Iron Tail!"

The long string of boulders reared up, bringing its tail back. Empoleon turned back to her master, and they shared a glance. She nodded to him, looking over at the large tail looming above them, glowing with light. Onix roared, swinging its tail down at the two. The tail tore into the sides of the building lining the alleyway. Pieces of wall came crashing down; Officer Jenny threw herself over Arcanine to protect it. The tail smashed into the other wall, cutting a groove in it. Its tail set above its head, it, along with its master, peered into the cloud of dust and debris. The cloud cleared, the dust settling. Nothing but rubble remained. Believing it had destroyed its enemies, Onix roared in triumph. Comet was not as pleased.

"There should be something left, where is he?"

Officer Jenny opened her eyes, sitting up to see the empty spot ahead of her. A whistle called out, pulling the attention of everyone upwards, towards the source of the noise. Kuro and Empoleon stood above everyone, looking down into the alley, from atop the end of Onix's tail. They both leapt from Onix, free-falling back down.

"Empoleon, Metal Claw!" Empoleon's wings glowed, raking across the face of Comet's Onix as they fell past. Onix reeled back, hitting the back of its head against the wall. Kuro and Empoleon hit the ground rolling, popping up to face the Galactic member.

"Kuro!"

"Are you all right, Jenny?"

Arcanine stirred in her arms. "Yes, I believe Arcanine is fine, as well."

"You just won't die, will you, Kuro?" Comet turned to his Pokemon. "Don't just stand there, destroy them!"

"Lux…"

Kuro turned to see the blue and black electric Pokemon getting up. "Empoleon, cover me!"

Empoleon needed to move so as to give Kuro time to get to Luxray. She knew that she had to stop Comet's Pokemon before they got to her master. Being as she was an Empoleon, she would never be able to move as fast as they. As Kuro moved forward, she made a split decision. With the two rock Pokemon rushing for him, she surrounded herself with water, forming a shell around her. She launched herself with Aqua Jet, moving so fast that neither Onix nor Geodude had time to react. Shooting through the air, Empoleon collided with the larger of the two, propelling it out of the alleyway, into the building across the street. The large, round, black boulders that made up its body fell to the street, smashing the pavement and any vehicles below.

That included a police car that had pulled up to the area, crushing the front, and stopping them still. The officers exited the car, looking around, trying to secure the area. They looked at the bits and pieces of the Rock Snake Pokemon in awe; they had never seen one so old. Looking towards the alley, they new that they would be better off staying back, for they would be completely outclassed.

The cocoon of water had dissipated from around the blue penguin. Still in midair, she set her aim to Geodude, who was flying at her. Beak and crown glowing gold, Empoleon pointed herself down, spinning her body in a Drill Peck. Grinding down into Geodude with immense force, she drilled it down to the ground. Landing on her feet, she looked down to see Geodude unconscious before her. She let out a contented 'Em', and looked towards her master.

Kuro had made it over to his electric companion. "Luxray, are you all right?" Blue electricity jumped in small sparks off of her. He took out a small, yellow fruit, with brown speckles, holding it in front of Luxray's snout. "Here, eat this, quickly. It's a Sitrus Berry."

Sniffing at it, Luxray quickly gobbled it down, as she always trusted Kuro. She felt her strength return, and forced her legs to work her body up. Kuro gently helped her up, stroking her short mane. She nuzzled his neck. "Lux, Lux."

Kuro heard a slow clap. Turning around, he saw Comet standing there, casually applauding. "Well, now. That was impressive. Empoleon knew just what to do, and you didn't have to tell it what moves to do. A great improvement from when she was a Piplup. Remember, back then?"

Kuro gritted his teeth. "Yes, I remember."

"You always were a good team member. Not much of a team player, though."

"Hey!" Officer Jenny defended, "Kuro was always helpful, even when we were with—"

"Jenny!" Kuro scolded her.

"I'm sorry." Officer Jenny had an apologetic look on her face.

"I guess that it's enough with the trip down memory lane, you two." Comet tugged his gloves tight. "I best be going, anyway."

He took out two Pokeballs, one in each hand, recalling his Pokemon. "Geodude, Onix, return."

The two rock Pokemon were pulled into the Pokeballs through a red light. Comet then returned them to his belt. A ray shot down, surrounding Comet in a circle of light. A helicopter descended from above. It lowered a rope ladder to him. Grabbing on, he waved them good-bye, blowing a kiss to Officer Jenny.

"I bid you, adieu." The helicopter lifted him up into the air. Comet called down to them, condescendingly, "Dinner, sometime, my dear Kuro? Maybe, you could give me a kiss back, sometime, my dearest Jenny."

The helicopter disappeared into the sky, leaving both Kuro and Officer Jenny to remain there, in the darkness of the alleyway. Kuro held out his hand, helping Officer Jenny up. He handed her back her hat, which, during the scuffle, had been tossed from the top of her head. She dusted herself off, as Arcanine got up next to her. It had seemingly regained its strength. Empoleon waddled up to join the others, having satisfactorily defeated the enemy Pokemon. She nuzzled Kuro's hand, receiving a pat on the head as a reward. Luxray did the same, also receiving a pat on the head.

"Good girl."

"Em!"

He turned towards Luxray. "You, as well."

"Lux!"

"Jenny," He turned towards the green-haired woman. "Are you all right?"

She looked up at him. "I'm okay, Kuro."

"Are you sure?"

Smiling, she placed her hand on his cheek, cupping it. "Yes, I'm fine. Don't worry."

"Good." He looked into her eyes. "I can't believe that he's back."

"I know," she replied. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know," He took her hand away from his face. "I just don't know."

Kuro pulled out his Pokeballs, calling back his two friends. "Luxray, Empoleon, return."

"Arcanine, good job. Return." Officer Jenny put away Arcanine's Pokeball.

"I better report back to headquarters," Kuro said after a moment of silence.

"Isn't it closed by now?"

He looked at her in amusement, though he didn't smile. "A good Ranger never sleeps.

She poked him in the chest. "This one does."

"Humph."

"You heard me." She noticed some bruising, and blood on his left cheek. She wiped some of the blood away. "You're hurt."

"It's nothing. I'll be fine."

She looked at him sternly. "You're hurt."

He sighed. "Fine, I'll have Joy take a look at it in a bit." He touched his own cheek, wincing at the slight pain.

Officer Jenny looked a little annoyed at the thought. She then smiled, having had a thought. "It's just a scratch. I could take care of it. At _my_ house."

"You sure?"

"I know a thing or two about first-aid. Besides, I have some strong sake at home to drink. You know, to help you relax, and help with the pain." She looked up at him, hopefully.

"All right, Jenny."

Officer Jenny silently took his arm, guiding him out of the alleyway.

"What of our Pokemon?"

"Don't worry," she responded. "They don't seem to be in such a bad shape. We'll let them rest, and then take them to the Pokemon Center in the morning, if need be. I know a thing or two about Pokemon, as well."

She placed her head on his shoulder. "I'll take care of our Pokemon, and I'll take care of you."

…

A lit up computer screen, illuminating the darkness, had only a sole viewer in front of it. The view screen showed what looked to be a part of a tablet. The tablet was of rock, ancient glyphs carved over it. The glyphs could only be read by a few, those with the extensive knowledge of the Sinnoh region and its ancient Pokemon history. Fortunately, the viewer did have the knowledge. The writing had something about an immense power, and the ability to summon it. The tablet lacked the piece of information that said what the power was, and how it was to be summoned. That was not very pleasing. With a sigh, blond locks were thrown back over a shoulder. The researcher took in a deep breath, letting it out with another melodic sigh. Gesturing to a figure over her shoulder, she waited for a large, menacing Pokemon, with yellow eyes, to walk up from behind. The Pokemon towered over her seated form.

"What do you think of this, Garchomp?"

"Gar, gar," she responded.

"You're right, I'll have to look into this, some more. Find the other piece. I think I just might know who has it."

Cynthia, Pokemon champion, was about to do her own investigation. The question was, would her path cross someone else's?


	5. Chapter 4

Pokemon Ranger: Shadows of the Fall

Chapter 4

"We'll be landing, shortly. Please put all seats in their upright position," the announcement came over the speaker in the cabin.

The passengers began to prepare to land. Out the window, she could see the airport, below. As Jubilife City came into view, she gave a sigh, preparing for her land journey over to Sandgem Town. It would probably not be a long journey, as she was always a fast traveller. The dirigible landed on the platform with a soft 'thump', the ramp extending outwards from the gate to connect with the cabin. A stewardess came up towards her, smiling.

"Hello, Ms. Cynthia, did you enjoy your trip?"

The blond smiled back. "Yes, it was quite enjoyable. Thank you, very much."

The stewardess was pleased. "Wonderful. We will be departing the airship in a few moments."

"Good, thank you."

The stewardess continued walking down the aisle, and Cynthia turned back towards the window. Jubilife City, it had been quite a while since she had stepped foot there. Things had been busy, with the schemes of Team Galactic, and all the work with the Legendary Pokemon, that she rarely ever had time to take a vacation. Even at that moment, she was working. Usually, it was defending her championship title, and on the odd occasion, saving the world. The current issue was somewhere in between.

A little bit later, she was able to grab her luggage, and exit the airship. Walking down the corridor, she looked at all the people, busily walking through the airport. The whole place was bustling. Making her way through the airport, Cynthia walked outside, feeling the fresh breeze. Her hair tousled gently by the wind, the blond locks rested back onto her shoulders. She made her way into the main part of the city. She took in the sight with a smile.

Jubilife was a large, industrious city, one with an extravagant night-life. After all, Jubilife was known as 'the town of happiness where people gather'. It was the most high-tech city in the entire Sinnoh region. Many people lived in Jubilife, and there was much going on around her. People were everywhere, carrying on, Pokemon along with them. There were much more people than in Celestic Town. Of course, it was the largest city in all of Sinnoh. Her high-heels clicked on the pavement as she made her way down the sidewalk. She took in a breath of fresh air, having been stuck in the airship for several hours. It was still the fastest way to travel, by air. Unfortunately, there was no airport in Sandgem Town, which was merely a small town to the south of Jubilife. She would have to go there either by foot, or by car. Walking would, of course, be torture in her heels. Though the thought brought back memories of her own Pokemon journey, so many years ago.

_Has it really been that long?_ she thought, hands in the pockets of her black slacks, as she walked down the street.

She could take a tour if she wanted. Seeing the sights that Jubilife City had to offer. It really was a large, majestic city, reaching all the way into the mountains, one of which it was carved out of. Along the northern border was the Jubilife TV station, a few blocks over, was the Pokemon Watch Company, where all the new trainers, and all the most stylish people, got their Poketch. To her other side was Jubilife Condominiums, a soaring building in which many of those in Jubilife lived. Yet, they were always advertising for new tenants. As she walked down the main street of the city, she spied the Trainer's School. It was there where many new trainers in Sinnoh learned about Pokemon, and how to become a Pokemon Trainer. She smiled to herself, in apparent thought.

"I wonder… what kind of man you've become in the last few years, Kuro." She ran her fingers through her hair. "I told you, when you grew up, to find me again."

Cynthia looked up to the stars in the dark sky. Sometimes, she would look up, and wonder what amazing things there were in the world that she had yet to see. "They're beautiful."

She continued her way south through the city. The buildings towered above her. The metropolis was vibrant, and busy. The sun had begun to set, and she knew that she wouldn't make it to Sandgem by nightfall. So, she decided to check herself into a suite at Jubilife Plaza, the nicest hotel in the region. Admittedly, she sometimes liked to pamper herself after a long trip. She knew, though, that she would be merely spending a night. The next morning, she and her Pokemon would be travelling the several kilometres to her next destination.

Striding over to the front desk, she met the clerk. The young lady at the desk blushed a bit, admiring the Pokemon Champion, as her reputation preceded her.

"Ms. Cynthia, welcome to the Jubilife Plaza."

"Thank you," She smiled at the girl. "I would like a room, please."

"Of course, Ms. Cynthia. At once." She was still blushing. The clerk immediately called for the bellboy to carry her bags to her room.

The bellboy came over quickly, and, he too, blushed, wide-eyed at her beauty. "Hello, Ms. Cynthia. May I take your bags?"

"Of course. Here you go." She smiled at him, gently, trying to be less intimidating.

She handed him the bags, which he quickly took away from her, afraid that he might accidentally touch her hands. "I'll take them up to your room."

"Room 5003," called out the receptionist.

"That's on the fiftieth floor, right?" the bellboy asked, his mind still in a haze, having such a celebrity in the lobby.

"_Yes_." The clerk was beginning to get annoyed. She handed Cynthia the room's key card with a smile. "Here you go, Ms. Cynthia. Thank you for staying at The Jubilife Plaza."

"Thank you."

"Okay! If you would, Ms. Cynthia, the elevator is right over here." The bellboy led her away.

The receptionist watched her walk away with admiration, and a little jealousy. "Wow…"

Following him, she was guided to the lift, its golden doors reflecting her face in its surface. She looked at herself, in wonder. Was she really that pretty? The doors opened, startling her, not that the bellboy noticed. They stepped into the lift, and the elevator operator stood waiting.

"Fiftieth floor, please," the bellboy instructed, politely.

"Fiftieth floor, right away." The operator pressed the button. As unusual as it would seem, in the classiest hotels, they would have someone to solely operate the elevator.

As she felt the lift begin to rise, she continued her thoughts. The silence in the elevator carried all the way up to her floor. The lift sounded out a dinging noise, signalling their arrival. The lift's operator called out the level. The doors opened once again, and she was lead to her door. The bellboy placed her bags down, and she handed him the key card. After opening the door and letting her in first, he picked up her bags once again, and shuffled into the suite.

"Ms. Cynthia, where would you like your bags?"

The blond pointed over to the corner. "Right over there, please."

Placing them down where designated, he turn back towards her. He still blushed. "Is there anything else that you need, Ms. Cynthia?"

At that moment, a certain someone decided to let herself out of her Pokeball. The red light shot out, converging into the form of a large beast. The silhouette towered over her owner. The Dragon-Type Pokemon snarled at the bellboy, in the most threatening way possible. She didn't let just anyone near her master. The bellboy shivered at the large Pokemon.

"Garchomp…"

"Not at the moment. Thank you."

"Then, I shall be on my way." He quickly walked over to the door, and bowed to her. "Have a pleasant evening."

"You, too," she replied, giving him a smile. She handed him some money as a tip. He bowed in appreciation, and closed the door behind him.

She took a deep breath, letting out a light-noted sigh. Walking into the open, central area of the gigantic suite, she stretched her arms. The dragon Pokemon strode behind her mistress, still seeming to guard her. Cynthia walked over to a large, semi-circle of a couch. Gracefully setting herself down, she turned on the television.

"It's been a long trip. Come, sit down, Garchomp."

The Pokemon came over to the sofa, settling down at her feet. She curled up, as her master watched the television. On the screen was blue-eyed brunette, showcasing all the latest news in the Sinnoh Region. She waved to the camera, smiling brightly.

"Hello, I'm Rhonda, and this is Sinnoh Now, your place to get all the exclusive info about all the happenings in Sinnoh!"

Cynthia decided to get up off of the couch. She wandered around the room a bit, admiring the décor, whilst the show went on in the background.

"Now let's start off with some footage of the current Sinnoh Champion, Cynthia, in one of her latest battles!" Shots of her appeared on the screen, battling another trainer. There was much action, with many frames of her famous Garchomp helping to defend her title.

She traced her fingers over the gold chairs in the dinning room. Making her way over to the window, she opened the curtains to gaze upon the lit-up Jubilife skyline. With the night shading the city, she could see herself as a reflection in the glass.

"Once again, the talented and utterly beautiful Cynthia has kept her championship safe! She is the idol of many, with men wanting to be with her, and women wanting to be her!"

Cynthia stared at her own image in the window. "Am I really beautiful?"

She had never really thought of herself in that fashion, before. Of course, she had been told that she were pretty her whole life. She was also never lacking in suitors, both male and female. What she truly wanted to know, was, why everyone thought that she was so pretty. She never considered herself a head-turner, but she would have had to be completely oblivious not to notice how others looked at her. The attention she always got. She traced the reflection of her own cheek, sliding her fingers along the glass.

_Cynthia, I… I love you!_

Startled, she snapped back to the present. Lowering her hand, she decided that she needed to get some rest. Garchomp, having overheard her mistress, had woken from her slumber, and walked up to Cynthia. Seeing Garchomp in the window, Cynthia turned 'round, cradling the dragon Pokemon's head in her hands.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

"Gar, Gar."

"You saying that you think I'm pretty?" Cynthia smiled at her trusted friend.

"Gar." The Pokemon nodded.

"Thank you," Cynthia replied, petting Garchomp's snout. "Let's get to bed, we have an early morning."

Closing the curtain, and stretching her arms, she decided to head towards the bedroom. She made sure to shut off the television first. Her delicate yawn was interrupted by a noise. Raising an eyebrow at the noise, she strode over to her door, and looked out the peephole. She saw some Galactic Grunts, dragging what seemed to be sacks through the hallway. She could only guess what was in the bags. Most likely, they were Pokeballs. Opening the door, quietly, she could overhear them talking to one another.

"Hey, be careful, these Pokemon are important to the cause!"

"I know, I know!" said the other grunt, hefting the sack over his shoulder. "We just need to steal the Pokemon on this floor, and we'll have enough."

"The boss might even give us a promotion." The first grunt snickered.

Whipping open the door, Cynthia stood there, hands in her pockets, a determined look on her face. "I'm giving you one chance to give those Pokemon back."

Both grunts had shocked looks on their faces. "No way! It's Cynthia!"

"What's she doing here?"

"Give those Pokemon back, now."

The grunts turned towards each other. "Run!" they both yelled, sprinting down the hallway.

"Hey, get back here!" Cynthia turned back to her Pokemon. "Garchomp, come!"

Running out of the door, she was followed by the dragon Pokemon. Chasing the Galactic Grunts down the corridor, she was able to keep up surprisingly well, considering the fact that she was in heels. The grunts made it to the fire escape, running up the stairwell. Cynthia followed suit, kicking the door open, and, seeing them going up the stairs, made her way after them. Garchomp burst through and ran behind her mistress. The area was tight, which disallowed any flying or gliding. Making it to the roof access just in time to see it shut, she attempted to push it open. Unfortunately, the door wouldn't budge. When she pushed, she was pushed back. She realised that on the other side of the door, the grunts were trying to hold it shut. Cynthia stepped back, pointing at the door.

"Garchomp, break down the door."

"Gar!" she yelled.

She reared back, the two appendages on her head glowing light blue, she charged at the door with Dragon Rush, surrounded in a blue aura. The door shattered into pieces, regardless that it was metal. The grunts stumbled to the ground. Cynthia patted Garchomp on the shoulder.

"Good job." The blond turned towards the two grunts on the ground, the Pokeballs scattered across it. "Stay down, while I call the police."

The Galactic Grunts stood up, nodding to one another. "We don't think so," they both said, defiantly. They pulled Pokeballs from their belts, enlarging them.

"Garchomp," Cynthia said, "get ready for a battle."

"Gar, Gar."

**That's it for this chapter. Thank you, for reading. I promise more action with Cynthia for all you fans out there. Keep reading.**


End file.
